<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>连身睡衣 by waterwwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416273">连身睡衣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood'>waterwwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Ejaculate, M/M, Urination, 体内排尿, 失禁, 憋尿, 某种意义上的肉便器</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一件睡衣引发的肉渣</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>连身睡衣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>沙雕OOC<br/>真空连体衣<br/>VD尿中出<br/>灵感来自Mo0nX的奶油睡衣</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从魔界归来，但丁和维吉尔到尼禄这儿打了个招呼顺道蹭了一顿晚饭。</p><p>酒足饭饱，红衣人放下空空的甜点杯擦擦嘴巴，心满意足在沙发上瘫下来。“怎么样，你有感受到一点人间烟火吗，姬莉叶今天做的炖菜真好吃，不是吗。”他对维吉尔说。</p><p>蓝衣人抱着他的刀正襟危坐，看了他一眼，没说什么，眼神柔和。</p><p>“好啦，你害羞的样子我还真有点不太习惯，”但丁侧躺下来，小腿放到了他哥哥腿上磨蹭，另一条挂在沙发上摇晃。“今晚我们还可以再来一场温馨的兄弟叙旧，我觉得你有很多故事想说，总会让你开口的。”</p><p>“那你可以来试试。”维吉尔站起来向门口走去。</p><p>“这就要走了吗，喂，尼禄，”但丁向厨房方向喊了一声，尼禄正在里面洗碗，“Adios, kid. ”</p><p>尼禄出来喊住了他们：“那个，等等！姬莉叶和我，我们准备了这个。”他丢给维吉尔一个鼓鼓囊囊的包裹之后撇开视线，用手背擦了擦鼻尖。“是，只是日用品。还有，你的诗集，也在里面。”</p><p>“嗯。”维吉尔收下纸包交给两手闲着的但丁，用阎魔刀划开空间，“谢谢你。”他对尼禄点点头。</p><p>但丁对尼禄比了个手势。两人一起走进了割开的空洞。</p><p>---</p><p>“维吉尔，看看尼禄送你的接风礼物！”但丁从纸袋里抖出一件深蓝的衣服，拎起来展开，是一条连身睡衣。长袖睡衣连着帽子，上面还有两个三角形，说不清是耳朵还是犄角。正面一排奶白色的纽扣。最重要的是，背后，棘突一路向下，在屁股那儿垂下一条尾巴。尼禄还很贴心的配了双同色的圆圆滚滚的兽爪拖鞋。“哈哈哈哈，绝了，超配你的。嗯？老哥？”</p><p>他亲爱的哥哥挑着一边眉毛看着拿着衣服傻笑的他，不置可否。</p><p>“别看我，我可没有多余的睡衣和你分享，你看看我的事务所就知道我有多拮据了。”但丁依旧挂着他不怀好意的笑容，隐瞒了其实他根本没有睡衣，平时都是裸睡。</p><p>“事实上我不需要睡衣，我可以裸睡。”维吉尔终于表态，似乎不太愿意穿上这件卡通睡衣。</p><p>“喔，那你可能得在屋子里一直全裸了，或者你愿意试试我的草莓内裤。”看到维吉尔皱起了眉头，但丁又咯咯笑了起来，继续劝慰。“你总需要几件真的衣服而不是魔力变的，明天我们去逛服装市场吧。”</p><p>维吉尔接过衣服。</p><p>“That's my bro. 你可以先用浴室。至于我嘛，再来个晚安甜点。”</p><p>---</p><p>维吉尔从浴室出来时，那件蓝色睡衣完好地穿在他身上，除了胸口那排明显是扣不上而没扣的纽扣。他的胸肌撑开衣襟在胸前露出一片肌肤，裸露一直向下延伸到近腹股沟处。魔人的视力让但丁捕捉到还未擦干的水珠正向下滚动。</p><p>“Well……”他舔舔嘴唇，“看来尼禄选的尺码不太合适，明天的购物之行更有必要了。”</p><p>在魔界时他也不是没见过维吉尔的裸体。他们经常在湖里洗澡，或者运气好有一阵子他们在温泉带，可以放松地泡上好一会儿。维吉尔总是包裹在那一身色情的皮革之下，但是穿脱衣服的时候却很没情调地直接用魔力召来唤去，他到底有多久没有穿过普通的衣服成了但丁的迷思。他想看维吉尔穿靴子——他是否会用吊袜带——还有看他的皮裤包裹住那颗翘臀的过程，该死的他甚至都不知道朝夕相处几个月的老哥穿不穿内裤。放下这怨念，他还有点想看维吉尔上身只穿马甲和他打架的样子，上次看到那光景是什么时候。经过几个月的发酵，他还幻想过亲自解开搭扣，拉下拉链，边蹂躏维吉尔浅色的乳尖，边对着他耳朵吹气。眼前半裸的胸膛只是弥补了一些遗憾。但丁的眼睛几乎黏在他兄弟身上，在那从不见光的颈子、锁骨、漂亮的胸肌上游移。维吉尔的乳首在衣服上顶起小小的凸起，他的下身也撑起一小块布料。但丁确信现在他衣服下面什么都没有穿。</p><p>“嗯，那，我去洗澡了。”感觉自己的几巴有抬头的趋势，但丁赶紧打岔逃也似的离开了。他也不知道进去浴室是要先就着新鲜的记忆来个手冲还是好好想想怎么攻略亲哥。维吉尔到底是未经人事还是禁欲主义或者魔界面首，但丁觉得都很有可能，在他最底层的肮脏意淫里甚至还有公共厕所的想象。和兄弟分开的时间太多他仅存的美好回忆还是两人青春期之前的。之后的几次邂逅都不太愉快，充满了暴力与血腥，但回想起来的只有全神投注时协调的共鸣还有因对方不肯听人话而感到委屈。至于现在自己对着亲兄弟发情又是从什么时候埋下的种子……反正……都是维吉尔的错。</p><p>最后，但丁除了用手来了一次，还决定怎么也要和维吉尔睡一次看看，看看到底是自己脑子有病，还是他们两个都有毛病。</p><p>但丁擦着头发穿着他珍藏的红白底草莓波点拳击短裤推开自己房间的门……</p><p>嗯？！</p><p>维吉尔！</p><p>“你怎么会在这儿！这是我房间！这是我的床！”完了，我还没准备好，但丁想。但是他的几巴不由自主地抽搐了一下。维吉尔正半躺在他床上，还是那副半裸的模样，翻看着他的色情杂志。躺着的姿势让那件紧裹维吉尔的睡衣暴露的更多了，玫瑰色的乳头暴露在空气中。下腹几乎崩开的扣子下些许银白的耻毛从布料缝隙冒出头。屁股后的棉布尾巴还从维吉尔身下露出一截。</p><p>“你平常就看这些东西？”见但丁进来维吉尔停下翻页的手指，冲着但丁摇晃了下手中的杂志。“整个二楼只有一个房间可以睡人，你问我怎么回事？现在这个房间是我的了，你可以去睡沙发。”</p><p>找回了呼吸和心跳，但丁的厚颜又回来了，他眨眨眼。“我觉得不行，你该学会分享，床给你一半。”</p><p>他爬上床，靠在维吉尔身边，隔着衣服感受旁边的热源。两个近两米的成年男人挤在一张大床上还是略显拥挤。但丁扯过被单遮掩半勃。维吉尔关了灯。两人静静地躺着。</p><p>“维吉尔/但丁……”</p><p>“你先说/你说……”</p><p>“我觉得有点热/你勃起太明显了——”</p><p>“呃。”但丁转头看着维吉尔。“维吉尔，我……”他伸出手去触摸维吉尔的脸，被维吉尔挡了下来。</p><p>“你的表现就像是个处男。”维吉尔手抓着他的地方好像被点燃，他感到头皮发麻，一阵痉挛向下传递。</p><p>“和亲兄弟这的确是第一次。”但丁干笑一声，维吉尔的炽热顶着他的大腿。既然事实证明他们一对兄弟都有病，那他也没什么可矜持的了。</p><p>---</p><p>“维吉尔……”但丁正被维吉尔压在床头，阴茎钉在他体内，碾过前列腺与尿道，挤压着充盈的膀胱，强烈的射精感和尿意并存，然而维吉尔的手堵住了他的铃口。</p><p>“还没有，一起。”维吉尔在他背后喘息。</p><p>“可是，我想……尿……”下腹的坠胀感愈发强烈，但丁扒拉着维吉尔握着他的手，想让他松开。他喘着气像是从水里捞起来的鱼，意志力全部集中在控制盆底肌上，于是维吉尔的阴茎被绞得更紧，抽插牵动肌肉时给予更多刺激。但丁觉得再下去他膀胱会爆炸，然后维吉尔就会像肏一只灌了水的气球一样继续肏他，直到他解放才会让他自由。</p><p>维吉尔把他翻了过来，让但丁躺下，从交叉体位再次进入他。躺下确实让尿意减轻了一些，但维吉尔还是不让他射，快意又开始叠加。但丁哼哼唧唧，生理泪水和汗水模糊了视线，他只能把注意力放在维吉尔身上，体内的性器好像要贯穿他的肠道。维吉尔身后的尾巴有这么长吗？</p><p>“Attention. ”维吉尔舐去他眼角的水珠在他耳边吐息，舔舐着耳廓，轻咬耳垂。坚硬的角质触感攀上但丁的躯干，维吉尔的尾巴卷起他的腰，他的下腹感到上方一阵蠕动。</p><p>“你可以射了。”维吉尔松开手。</p><p>他射了，短暂的快感掠过，他浑身的肌肉还是紧绷着，后穴收缩，维吉尔正和着他的频率射在他里面。然后，有更多温热的液体……</p><p>不对！</p><p>“肏！你——”</p><p>维吉尔尿在了他里面，激烈地挣扎了一下但丁的双手就被更强有力的尾巴按住，而他射过之后软下来的阴茎里也唏唏嗖嗖吐出了尿液。他身上身下身后，都湿漉漉的一片。</p><p>“唔——”躺在两人尿湿的被单里，但丁发出了长长的一声呻吟，过载的感官才慢慢恢复过来。</p><p>“就第一次来说，你做的不错。”维吉尔伏在他身上显得很愉悦。</p><p>什么啊，该死的，原来他哥，根本是个表里不一的超级色情狂，但丁想。</p><p>这下全部床单床垫还有那件要命的睡衣都报废了，但丁发誓从明天开始要压榨他亲爱的哥哥的劳动力以赚取足够的费用来更替这些“日用品”。</p><p>还有，等到夏天，一定要带维吉尔去浮潜，并亲手把他从潜水服里剥出来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>